More and more electronic devices such as mobile phones, Media players, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) and computers both laptops and desktops are being used to display various image data such as media files (such as video files, slide shows and artwork for music files), internet content, image data representing maps, documents or other files and other image data.
A common problem is that sharing of images is quite slow or cumbersome and requires many steps to be taken by the user which is often thought of as being problematic for sharing images quickly and easily.
Especially if only a selection of an image is to be shared.
In contemporary devices a user has to take the following steps to share a selection in an image. First the selection has to be done and saved as a new file. The new file must then be specified to be sent to a recipient using a right click action, which to many users is regarded as unintuitive as they are used to the left click action. Then the recipient has to be specified.
This requires a user to perform unassociated actions each being initiated from different menus and which requires an in-depth understanding of the system being used.
An apparatus that allows an easy to use and to learn sharing functionality would thus be useful in modern day society.